moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaitlin de Vere
Katelan de Vere (Katelan in-game) ''Styled "Lady Katelan de Vere" is the eldest child of Lord Duncan de Vere, 11th Marquess of Huntingdon and Lady Sonja McKenzie, Duchess of Northfold. Born a few years after the opening of the portal in 12 LC, her fiefdom and the Kingdom of Stromgarde where in great danger from threats all around. Strong in spirit, will, and the luck of the rugged terrine it takes to even reach their providence, most of Eastfold was spared. However, their blood spills and aches for the struggle/ruin of the other providence. Well educated, skilled in both combat and the art of healing, this fair lady is quiet able to one day do her duty to her land and people. Lady Katelan is the heir apparent to this vast and wealthy estate, the tradition of Eastfold sees that both sexes are seen as equal. Her father Lord de Vere, Marquess of Hunginton can be a kind elderly man in his late 60s. Married later in his life to a third daughter of the Duke of Frontfold, he settled down to finally raise children and take ruler-ship over the lands of Eastfold. Due to constant wars, they only had one surviving daughter before they seperated from their marriage. It took many more years for her father to finally remarry, though the strain of now having a very living mother and a step-mother nearly Kate's own age has left the harmony less then pleasing. This second marriage proved to be more fruitful, the commoner whom her father married has provided Kate with two little sisters and a toddler brother. Despite the unrest, Kate adores her little siblings and would go to great lengths to insure their safety and happiness. Rich is the countryside of Eastfold, Highland. Nearly taking up the full reaches of the eastern bounders where the ocean kisses the high cliffs to the lofty mountain valley high above.; here stands the great castle and household of Huntingdon. For centuries its leadership has fallen into the care of the de Vere family lineage, which to this day maintains it as a resident. Eastfold is well known for its massive fields of lavender, raw silk and strong mountain horses; which run freely throughout the reigion. Within the villages and down along the shoreline, many stores and storehouses can be found with their rich trade industries. The devastation of the Cataclysm reached far and deep into the normally safe countryside, which lead the way to waves of new threats. Taking up the banner for her family, so that her elderly father and step-mother could stay at home with Kate's three young siblings. Kate goes forth with a band of kinfolk to strike back and open new trading routes. In-Game Appearance Seen here is a regal young woman with energetic pale gray eyes. Extensive strawberry blonde hair shimmers like a wild blaze of satin. The hair is kept in a loose which flows down to the base of her back. Feminine features present an array of natural beauty which is both striking, and alluring to many whom might behold her. Fair porcelain skin graces the five foot frame, it is soft to the touch and unmarked by any blemish. Plump full lips predominant any first look to the angelic face, they tend to be always in a slight frown or pucker. A fine a thin taper nose rests between two startling pale gray eyes, which have been highlighted by fair color sweeping eyebrows. One for finery, this young lady tends to wear gowns in soft damask, silks, and wool. Modesty is one of her virtues, and her clothing reflects her purity in this. About her neck is a golden necklace laced with mother of pearls, rubies and a depiction of the eagles of Stromgarde crest. Upon her head she can wear a vast majority of different lavish circlets or head pieces. Her favorite being a seemly plain, yet thick golden circle with a large ruby opal. Oddly the fair maiden is never seen with any sort of weapon upon her person, one could equate it to confidence in her protection of her entourage; but even when seen in the rare moments alone she does not wield. Overly confident or there is a hidden gift that she could wield in her own protection, hopefully it will never come to light which is the real reasoning. Alignment Neutral Good: Neutral goods value both personal freedom and adherence to laws. They feel that too many laws may unnecessarily restrict the freedom of good beings. They also believe that too much freedom may not protect society as a whole and encourage counterproductive divisions and in-fighting. They promote governments which hold broad powers, but do not interfere in the day-to-day lives of their citizens. These characters value life and freedom above all else, and despise those who would deprive others of them. Neutral good characters sometimes find themselves forced to work beyond the law, yet for the law, and the greater good of the people. They are not vicious or vindictive, but are people driven to right injustice. Neutral good characters always attempt to work within the law whenever possible, however. '''The following actions are honorable for this alignment:' * Allowing a disarmed enemy to pick up his weapon * Allowing the enemy to attack first * Defeating a superior opponent * Perpetrate humiliating prank on enemy * Picking up the funeral expenses of someone you slew in combat * Refusing medical treatment for the good of the party * Saving the life of another at great risk to own self * Taking an arrow or hit for someone else * Taking prisoners * Keeping their word * Will take risks if the benefits are for others * Values her family, but will not heed their requests necessarily. * Will never betray a friend and enjoys having close friends. * Willing to give their life in defense of their community. * Will take actions to aid others during times of crisis, even if it not to their benefit. * Uses their wealth to help others who are less fortunate. Her Ten Commandments * 1.You shall lie only to evil-doers. * 2.You shall not harm the innocent. * 3.You shall not murder. * 4.You shall help the needy. * 5.You shall honor those who promote goodness. * 6.You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. * 7.You shall not betray others. * 8.You shall bring evil-doers to justice. * 9.You shall steal only to promote goodness. * 10.You shall seek unlimited good for others. Personality For those who can consider Lady Kate as a close friend would attest to the strong, nearly self-centered arrogant will of this young woman. While arrogance could be seen as a vice in many, in Lady Kate it is one of her many virtues. How? Her superior view of her person has made this young woman quiet sure of herself and her place in this world as the next ruler of Eastfold. The self assured arrogance also steams from her high intelligence which has had a through education in History, Wars, Diplomacy, Battle Maneuvers, Accounting, Medicine, Herbs, and the command of Thalassian, Darnassian, Zandali (troll), Dwarven and Orcish. While first meeting a new group of people outside of her homeland, Kate tends to suffer a bit from shyness and is in constant battle with herself to keep her shoulders back, head held high and maintain direct eye contact. For out in others kingdom, she does not have the instant name recognition that she is vastly use to. Having to constantly correct foreign others in how to properly address her, if they even remember her name is quiet annoying to the young woman. Though this too she has learned to take in stride as a skill of patience. Another virtue that this young lady holds is that of extreme loyalty and kindness even if it is to her deficit. Having faith in not only the Light but in what she calls the fates, Lady Kate never doubts why things happen the way they do. Instead she tries to see what she can do to aid the situation, or try to take something of learning from the experience no matter how much the heartache may be. One to easily make friends, Kate will always stand by them even if what they may do is morally, spiritually, or otherwise wrong. Always does she see good in people, and that belief in them is what drives her loyalty to their side and her voice to raise in their defense. A strong if not one of her only vices that she has is her short temper and sharp, pointed tongue. Each day is a struggle, some easier then the other but while she may look meek, beautiful, and is unquestionably caring/gentle.. she does anger quick if pushed or if she sees someone treating someone else wrongly. It has been said that she has slapped a few in this bout of anger, but mostly her words will do most of the fighting. Not one for politeness if the need calls for it, she does have "a tongue like a viper but you are so enthralled by her you cannot help but to take her biting poison" as one suitor stated before he left in rage. Not one for holding back, she does hold some dry humor which could be called sarcasm. 'Voice' Her speaking voice has the range of a first alto, and her common tongue is heavily accented due to her native tongue being Highlandan (Scots Gaelic). When she sings she has a good range, some could consider her voice pleasing to the ears. Examples: ' ' Singing Talking Voice and Accent Culture and Society of Eastfold, Highlands Eastfoldian culture and society, from an OOC historical standpoint, is based heavily on multiple things. The Fiefdom seems to host a mix of both the ancient city-state of Sparta and the Saxon cultures. These traditions of honor, glory, blood-sport, and strong independence are very prevalent in Eastfold. However, as the Saxons and the Normans began to further develop into what we call today the 'Medieval Age', with the ideas of piety, chivalry, and loyalty the kingdom developing into the already established social norms. In the end, the result is an interesting mix of what I call the 'barbarian knight' -- a warrior who values skill in battle, honor in war, and glory in fray; but also a warrior who follows strict codes of discipline, codes of chivalry, and a warrior who is very pious and faithful in their god(s) and their lord. These historical societies were warrior societies, and Eastfold is no different. Eastfold is a 'martial society', meaning it honors its warrior caste and influences its citizens to participate in the warrior traditions -- either through enlistment or training. In this sense, the Eastfoldians established themselves as strong fiefdom due to their warrior traditions and superb training and tactics. Roles of Males and Females Eastfoldians respect both women and men in equal status. The reasoning behind this is the deduction that the Fiefdom sees any able-body as a capable working body. That means that if a man can kill and fight, so should a woman. If a man can barter and trade, so should a woman. If a man can lead his people as an elder, so should a woman. And, finally, if a man can fight and die in battle, then the female is given the same path to glory as well. There are no restrictions in the position either sex can take in society, nor are there any prejudices aimed -- at least in general -- towards males or females. In addition, unlike in other realms, either male or female can become the heir of a family line or heritage, and take over their House as either rightful matriarch of patriarch. The only generalization is that the entirety of the Trollbane Family Line, at least what we know from records, has been led by males, and that all kings and emperors have been males. This may be simply unknown due to a lack of evidence, but the only rulers we have seen in Stromgarde's history have been male. Religion and Education The first religion of the Arathi may date back to the Azotha. Considering the original Azotha hailed from Stranglethorn, the same beliefs in the spirits and nature that the Trolls have may have spread to the Azotha tribes. When they took on a more nomadic lifestyle and made their exodus from the south, these beliefs may have been carried over to the Highlands. This may indicate as to why there are so many monuments that mimic 'Stonehenge' -- large burial sites or perhaps centers for worship of the spirits and gods. By the founding of the Empire, however, it may be entirely possible that the belief of the Light began to come around. There are no official records that indicate when Humanity began to worship the Holy Light, but I speculate it may have been sometime before the founding of the Seven Kingdoms. In this sense, the Holy Light also mimics Christianity. And, on a further note, the growth of a new religion to contest with that of the polytheistic beliefs of the Empire may have led the eventual split, as individuals sought to establish their own free kingdoms and belief systems. This is yet another comparison to the Roman Empire, where at first Christianity was persecuted and then installed as the Empire's official religion. Many believe this shift to 'one god, one ruler' led to the survival of the Eastern Empire and the fall of the West -- or in this case, the fall of the Arathorian Empire may have been contributed to by key belief differences between the Empire and the rebels who wished to secede. By the time of the Seven Kingdoms onward, the Holy Light may have been established in most realms as the standard belief. The Kingdom of Stromgarde, after its reform from empire to kingdom, also accepted this belief. As of today, it is my belief that Eastfoldians mix old practices with new -- to an extreme. While most, if not all, believe in the Holy Light, superstition and the belief of the 'fates' may still run prevalent in Eastfoldian society. This is a comparison to the early Christian Europe -- where many peoples mixed old polytheistic beliefs and practices with the ideals of God. In this sense, Stromgarde still retains strong ties to its heritage and beliefs of nature and the fates along with their established belief in the Holy Light and its tenants of Compassion, Tenacity, and Respect. Education Education in the Fiefdom of Eastfold may be based primarily on reasoning, logic, history, and military topics. Eastfoldians in the Warrior Caste were taught to approach battle with a reasonable mind and to use tactic and logic. Charging in wildly would only result in death -- one had to examine all sides of a situation and determine the best possible route. Those in the Commoner Caste would acquire skill and education from training 'hands-on' in their craft, as was common back in Medieval Times. If one could not afford to acquire a proper education, becoming an apprentice on their path to journeyman would be the next best thing. Other popular topics would be philosophy, history, and so forth. For Eastfoldians, the preservation of their proud heritage and roots was critical. They remember their past so they may build upon it and learn from past errors in an effort to make their homeland strong once more. Stance on the Factions of Azeroth The Fiefdom of Eastfold, since its conception after the fall of the Empire, has held a general distrust or prejudice against all of the Human Kingdoms. Primarily, this is due to the fact that all the Kingdoms split off from the Arathorian Empire. Moreover, during the Second War, the bickering and in-fighting amongst the leaders of the Kingdoms left the Stromgardians with frustration and disgruntlement at the others. Only recently has the Kingdom of Stromgarde been willing to work together since the time of the Second War, this includes Eastfold. Allying with Grand Alliance and the Kingdom of Stormwind, Stromgarde hopes to incite a call for unity and reclamation of the Highlands and beyond. Many Stromgardians and Eastfoldians may feel that in order to win the war, if victory should ever come, that the Alliance should focus on reclaiming and strengthening the homelands before advancing against the Horde across the sea. Kingdom of Stormwind: Neutral/Dislike The Eastfoldians feel that the Kingdom is indeed willing to help them, but their King, Varian Wrynn, would rather lead a much more expansionist policy than a policy of reclamation. Therefore, they see the 'Southerners' as both strong and capable, but misguided and at times blinded by politics and greed. However trade routes are well established between the two lands which Eastfold benefits greatly from. Kingdom of Lordaeron: Neutral/Sympathetic After the Second War, the disagreements between the Kings Menethil and Thoras led to most Stromgardians believing the Lordaeronians were nothing more than indecisive and selfish. However, after hearing of Lordaeron's fall, many Stromgardians now feel a degree of sympathy and even empathy at the reclamation efforts the Argent Crusade and Alliance are undertaking. They believe that if Lordaeron can be reclaimed from the Undead, then Stromgarde may be assisted as well from its woes. With this view and the desire to help, Lady Katelan has gone forth with a small cluster of men to lend their aid to that of Lordaeron, and hopefully adding to another trade route to befit Eastfold and all the land between the two nations. Kingdom of Alterac: Hated Ever since they began instilling martial law after its betrayal, the Eastfoldians have looked upon the Alteracians as weak and with great disgust. Calling them 'mountain-folk' and 'sheep-shaggers', the Eastfoldians hold no honour or regard for the Alteracians or the Syndicate which they spawned. They see Alteracians as their enemies and only that, and believe all those of the Kingdom to be liars, crooks, and traitors. Exceptions, in their eyes, are very rare. Kingdom of Kul-Tiras: Neutral/Favorable Considering that the isle of Tol Barad was once part of the Kingdom during the Second War, perhaps there was an existence of a possible trade relationship. The Eastfoldians may hold respect for the ability of Kul-Tiras to amass such powerful fleets and mastery over the sea. In addition, they no doubt assisted all of Stromgarde during the Second War, as the Eastfoldians would watch the Thandol Valley by land and the Kul-Tirisians would watch the sea routes into the north. Kingdom of Gilneas: Neutral/Dislike During the Second War, the King of Gilneas, Genn Greymane, supported Isiden Perenolde - nephew of King Aiden Perenolde of Alterac - in order to gain the lands of Alterac as a protectorate. This angered the Stromgardians, stating the Gilneans had no business -- seeing as they shed no blood in the retaking of Alterac after it betrayed the Alliance. They also saw their actions of walling off their country as cowardice and weakness. As of recently, they hold some sympathy for the recent loss of their country. Castle of Huntingdon (Information coming soon.) Land of Eastfold, Highland Long ago rugged men of the Highlands took to the unmanageable mountains either running from the law, or looking for own rulership. Either way strong was their will in claiming that is now the land of Eastfold. Considered uninhabitable by many Stromgardians, those who did manage to make it up found the journey was worth it. For once above in the tops of the peaks rich fertile grass fields and thick forests of redwood, all which flourished undisturbed. A century later much of the land is still the same, small villages dot a few places. (Each village is white circle) The main city is where the castle Huntingdon is located overlooking the shore below. The city honors the castle by taking the name Huntingdon in kind. Here is one can find the hub of the trade market which is the main wealth of Eastfold. The proper has two well established ports, (Red and yellow dots) where the merchants can ship their wares of raw silk, lumber, horses, wheat, or the staple of Eastfold: Lavender. The land is under the leadership of ***more to come** Treaty with the League of Lordaeron The ride down to the boundary of their two nations was a rather quick journey met with no resistance. However soon after when the small company set up camp, a message arrived with troubling news of new attacks this time upon the very mountain pass they had to take down to the low lands of the Araith. Seeing her people's cause as hopeless if their main pass is taken, Lady Kate told the small company of warriors to turn back and attack this threat from the rear. They must hold that passing and road at all costs, for it was the only western way down from the lands of Eastfold. Having only one man, a trusted dwarf and her serving maid stay with her, Lady Kate prepared for her first encounter with the men and women of this League of Lordaeron. Upon arrival the first stabs of civil unrest took place, leaving Lady Kate in limbo. Timing was not her best suitor, and it held a dear cost. While in a search party, Lady Kate found herself held at gunpoint by the rebellion faction, thus started her time as a prisoner faced with a very hard choice. Kate being one to not question the fates, offered aid to the rebellion. Not in way of arms, gold, but to feed the displaced and hungry commoners that the rebels where fighting for. Will this act deem her as part of the rebel cause? Thankfully after much blood shed the war between the League came to a close, and Kate while honoring the code of prisoner found herself in limbo once again. Not one of the rebels, but neither that of the loyalist; Kate slipped into a state of depression also suffering the humiliation of a broke heart. Nearly a week was she in this state, until a chance meeting of a woman named Mireili . Taking notice of the melancholy state Lady Kate was in, she took her to a beautiful cliff overlook. Normally one to never express her troubles, Kate felt a kinship almost immediately with Mir. Once the stone walls of silence began to crack, tears and her heartache came flooding out. Renewed and returned to strength, Kate arrived back at the League's keep and set forth with forcing her establishment within their ranks. Trivia and Art Inspirations hf_w1i-FoPjj9u0zPxzfN525kxQ.jpg|One of Two Ways Up|linktext=Clearly trying to get up the rich lands of Eastfold, is not an easy task. Because of this the land above flourishes. faroe_islands_desktop_wallpaper-1366x768.jpg|Coastlines of Eastfold, Highland|linktext=The dangerous, yet beautiful ocean views of Eastfold. Lavenderfields.jpg|Lavender Field|linktext=Even the courtyard of Huntingdon has their staple trade of Lavender. wild horses.jpg|Wild Horses of Eastfold Highland|linktext=Among the beauty of late spring, the fields fill with heards of wild horses. Katelan.jpg|Real Life Image|linktext=A human look at what Kate's features would appear like. Hair is slightly wrong..but still <3 Katelan2.jpg|First Inspiration|linktext=What first drew me into creating her story. lady katelan.jpg|Her Grace Sonja McKenzie, Duchess of Northfold|linktext=The portrait of Kate's formidable mother His Grace.jpg|Lord Duncan de Vere, 11th Marquess of Huntingdon|linktext=Portrait of her honored father, long may he reign Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Stromgarde House of Nobles Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Characters Category:Stromgarde Peerage